The Christmas holiday season inspires in many people the urge to create decorative and fancy ornaments to hang about on doors, windows and Christmas trees. It is a particularly popular passtime to make decorative wreaths from branches of evergreen trees and display the wreaths in windows and on doors. The construction of such wreaths requires considerable manual dexterity and a generous supply of flexible branches to permit the intricate bending and tying normally required in the construction of a wreath. For many people, the skill and effort required is such that the project is frequently not undertaken, or is abandoned in frustration. An object of this invention is to provide a simple structure to serve as a base for a decorative wreath which can be made with little skill and effort by utilizing readily available raw materials.